


but we're still sleeping like we're lovers

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: минхо в целом чем-то напоминает чану австралию: горячо, жарко, дико и переворачивает всё с ног на голову, но при этом ощущается, как дом.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	but we're still sleeping like we're lovers

**Author's Note:**

> кончелись хихоньки хахоньки чанхо больше не пейринг для тупо поржать теперь всё серьёзно

Чан расстраивается ещё сильнее, когда кошка глубоко и больно царапает его в ладонь — это почему-то так обидно и ранит так, как никакое другое предательство. Она сидит рядом с ванной и медленно виляет хвостом, Чан вздыхает на пытливый взгляд светло-зелёных глаз:  
— Ты должна была бороться с моей болью, а не примкнуть к ней, — пока льёт на руку перекись водорода, зная, что кошка всё равно его не услышит и не поймёт. У него нет таланта общаться с животными, который есть у Минхо, может, она потому и дерётся теперь с Чаном — не чувствует его своим хозяином. Но Минхо всё равно оставил её здесь, когда уходил: «она тут выросла, привыкла к этому дому, а въезжать в новый для неё будет большим стрессом», да и Минхо не уверен был, как она поладит с остальными кошками, что живут у него дома, потому что она всегда была одиночкой, нетактильной и неласковой с каждым, кто не Минхо или Чан, но конкретно с Чаном — по настроению. По крайней мере, пока оставил, возможно, он всё же её заберёт: вряд ли он доверит Чану в одиночку ухаживать за живым существом. 

Чан смотрит на маленькие пузырьки водорода, которыми покрывается царапина, и слушает тихое шипение нескольких капель, упавших на раковину. Он проводит так у раковины по минут пятнадцать каждый день, всматриваясь в порезы, царапины, обкусанные пальцы и вырванные заусенцы, слушает и смотрит, как очищается рана, чувствует, как постепенно уходит боль. Это приносит спокойствие его тревожности — то, что не будет никакого заражения, — и ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как постепенно заживают даже самые глубокие его раны. Так появляется надежда, что та, которая на сердце, тоже когда-нибудь заживёт. Жаль, её не зальёшь перекисью водорода, не перевяжешь бинтом и не заклеишь пластырем. Возможно, тогда она зажила бы быстрее.

Минхо ушёл не к кому-то и не по какой-то причине, Минхо ушёл сам по себе и потому, что так захотел. Чан даже не удивился и почти не расстроился.

Чан складывает всё в аптечку и ставит её на место, возвращается в комнату и, показав язык развалившейся на диване кошке, подходит к столу и зажигает стоящие на полке свечи. Ещё один ритуал, без которого не проходит ни один его день, несколько ароматических свечек почему-то и в самом деле приносят спокойствие и уменьшают тревожность. 

Свечи и перекись водорода — сомнительный коупин-механизм, но это всё, что у него есть, и он их нежно любит.

Иногда Минхо всё ещё приходит сюда. Обычно, чтобы проведать любимую кошку и забрать какие-нибудь вещи, которые оставил здесь в прошлый раз, как повод вернуться снова, но в итоге остаётся на ночь. Чан бы с радостью безвозмездно и без каких-либо обязательств самолично перевёз к Минхо все его вещи, лишь бы он больше никогда не приходил, но это игра не по его правилам. Чану каждый раз очень хочется задать ему один и тот же вопрос, но каждый раз он сдаётся под взглядом глубоких тёмных глаз напротив, который снимает с него все слои кожи один за другим, проникает в самую глубь до основания, чтобы заново исполосовать там всё и перевернуть вверх дном — вот поэтому ничего и не заживает. Если постоянно сдирать корочку с раны, в конечном счёте останется рубец. У Чана есть такой, старый маленький шрам на колене, оставшийся после непоседливых игр на заднем дворике дома и встречи с грубым шершавым асфальтом — и после слишком зудящих рук.

У Чана останется ещё один такой же — после встречи с мягкими тёплыми губами Минхо на своём виске.

Чан как-то сказал ему в шутку:   
— Не целуй меня в висок, если у тебя нет серьёзных намерений.   
И Минхо поцеловал его сразу же после этого.

Они ложатся по привычке на те же места, что и всегда, Чан даже без Минхо спит на своей половине, перед сном глядя на пустой продавленный весом контур. У них одно одеяло на круглый год, второго никогда и не было. Они ложатся по привычке, как и всегда, лицом к лицу, встречаясь взглядами, соприкасаясь ступнями, сердце стучит где-то в горле. Они всегда спали с включённой гирляндой, её жёлтые огоньки отражаются у Минхо в глазах, и видно, как тень от ресниц падает на щёки. У Минхо на лбу проступает лёгкая испарина: под ватным одеялом в конце весны уже всё-таки слишком жарко. Чану хочется протянуть руку и потрогать. У Минхо всегда тёплые руки, тёплая кожа, от него исходит жар, как если бы у него была температура, рядом с ним всегда очень тепло, можно греться, как о батарею. Временами, можно и обжечься. Минхо в целом чем-то напоминает Чану австралию: горячо, жарко, дико и переворачивает всё с ног на голову, но при этом ощущается, как дом. Ему очень хочется запустить руку в его волосы, у Минхо они очень мягкие и густые, в отличие от его собственных. 

Ещё ему каждый раз хочется попросить Минхо не уходить больше. Кто знает, что было бы, если бы он всё-таки это сделал, ведь если по справедливости, он никогда не пытался. И в этот раз не попытается тоже, потому что он снова сдаётся под взглядом глубоких тёмных глаз напротив, которые говорят ему о Минхо намного больше, чем слова. Говорят, но не объясняют, хотя Чан совсем не глупый, отнюдь. Он не понимает только двух живых существ на этой планете: это кошки и Минхо, что, по иронии судьбы, оказалось довольно логичным. 

Минхо опускает взгляд на его руку, что лежит напротив щеки, и протягивает к ней свою, цепляет пальцами и соединяет их ладони. Минхо смотрит на них ещё некоторое время, а потом несильно сжимает, переплетая пальцы.

И вместе с этим сжимается всё у Чана внутри. Ему хочется спросить, почему Минхо всю жизнь делает всё ради реакции. Как будто из интереса, что будет, если я добавлю ему вместо сахара соль в чай, если сбрею ему половину брови, пока он спит, если поцелую его, пока мы убираем с пола разбитое стекло? Как скоро я получу за это в лицо? Наверное, в этом и причина: или это он слишком силён для этого мира, или все остальные слишком слабы перед ним, но с Минхо этого никогда не случится. 

Но выбор есть, у Чана всегда есть выбор: высвободить руку и отвернуться или переплести пальцы в ответ? Он мог бы вообще лечь спать на полу. Ответ очевиден, но это последнее, что связывает его с Минхо, как он может отказаться? 

Может, именно поэтому Минхо и продолжает возвращаться.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_353


End file.
